Chuck vs Father's Day
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Every year on Father's Day he does the same thing, maybe this year Sarah can make it better for him?


**Chuck vs Father's Day**

**A/N**: I know this is late, but I got the idea for this story the night of Father's Day and I had just worked a 13 hour shift, so needless to say I was tired. I wasn't really sure about posting it, but then I got a reason to. So you can thank coreymon77 for this going up. Yes it's taken me this long to get it up, I know it's not that long of a chapter, but I figured the content was what counted the most anyway. :P I hope you enjoy it. I don't have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes that I probably made.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck. Plan to one day, well co-own anyways. Don't know how that'll turn out, but if it's anything like I imagine it promises to be fun.

* * *

><p>Chuck Bartowski, happily married man of five and a half years, semi-retired spy since the past year, walked into his home office with a heavy heart. Every year on this day he walks into his office, opens his wall safe, pulls out this metal box and sets it onto his desk. Always sighing before opening it, he carefully lifts the contents of the box and places them on his desk. One by one he goes through them, reading over them word by word, even though he knows it all by heart. Each card is a treasured memory, not because of what is written on the cards themselves, after all he was the one who wrote them, but because his father kept them all, every single one, every Father's Day card Chuck had made or bought for him, cards with Tron and Darth Vader on the front or computers and a drawing of the two of them working on it together. Breathing in deeply and wiping away the lone tear that always followed the same path down his face, he reached the bottom of the stack and it caught his eye, there was a new card in the box.<p>

"Now how did this get here?" Chuck wondered aloud. He pulled it out of the envelope and the cover read Happy Father's Day and had a little boy and girl with superhero capes flying around the Dad in the middle. His brow furrowed with confusion. "I don't remember getting this card for Dad. Hmm, maybe Ellie or Mom picked it out for me," Tracing a finger over the Dad's face and chuckling at the superhero capes on the kids, he flipped open the card and a picture fell out, it was a sonogram picture. "Well this can't be Ellie or me, the quality of this picture is too good for the time mom was pregnant with either one of us. The baby's too big…and is that…there are two of them. Who are they?" He put the picture on his desk and picked up the card again, reading it to himself. "Happy Father's Day Daddy, we can't wait to meet you. Just think, your little superheroes will be there with you on the next Father's Day. We love you Daddy. Ps. Look up Chuck," He looked up and Sarah was standing in the doorway with a grin and tears running down her face.

"Hi Daddy," Sarah said softly. Chuck jumped out of his chair, ran around his desk, and wrapped his arms around Sarah. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he was feeling, only pulling away when air was necessary for both of them. Then he dropped his hand down to her belly, feeling the very slight baby bump, marveling at how he never noticed, but now that he knew he could feel it and that the two lives they created were in there.

Chuck stepped back to look at Sarah. "But…what…How?" he blurted out.

Sarah laughed, "I think you know how this happened Chuck."

He shook his head, "No, not how they got there. Believe me, I definitely know how they got there." He said wrapping his arms around her once again. "I mean how did you get the card into Dad's box?"

Sarah leaned against his chest, wrapping her arms around his back, "Honey, we may be semi-retired, but I'm still a spy. I know how to break into a safe. It doesn't hurt to know that you use our wedding date as your pass code either."

Chuck laughed and kissed her on top of the head, "After all these years together, you would think I'd realize that I can't get anything past you."

Sarah smiled and said, "Took you long enough." She looked up at him and saw him pouting. "Aww, my poor baby. Did I hurt your feelings?" Chuck nodded and his lip stuck out even more. "Well let me make it up to you," She grinned before leaning up and nibbled on his lower lip, moving across his jaw up to his ear. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Chuck's eyes had closed at the feeling of her warm breath blowing in his ear, "A-a little b-bit." he stuttered.

Sarah trailed her kisses down his neck, lightly nibbling as she went moving across to his other ear, tugging on the lobe before saying, "How about now?" She gently started pushing him back towards his desk.

Chuck felt himself moving backwards and didn't care. All he wanted was more of what Sarah was doing to him. "S-somewhat" He felt her guide him around the desk and to his chair.

She braced the chair against the wall, pushed him down into it, and straddled him. Running her fingers up under his shirt and rubbing up and down his chest, "What about now?"

Chuck gulped before saying, "Oh I'm definitely getting there,"

Sarah grinned, "Well I guess I'll just have to try harder," She pulled her hands out from under his shirt and ran them up his chest into his hair, leaned down to kiss him. Deepening the kiss when his mouth opened under hers and he traced her lips with his tongue. His arms wrapped around her back and tugged her closer to him. Their kiss became more passionate and deepened Sarah was almost ready to tell Chuck either to take her to their bedroom or take her right then and there when Chuck suddenly pulled away and tried to get up without dropping her, breathing hard she asked, "What's wrong?"

"We've got to go see Ellie," Chuck said.

Sarah frowned, "Okay, I must be losing my touch. Here we are making out and about to enjoy more of our mutually favorite activity and you want to go see your sister?"

Chuck laughed and placed his hand on her stomach, "Clearly you aren't losing your touch, but if we want to enjoy more of that particular activity then we have to go to tell Ellie, because if she finds out that I knew and waited to tell her, she will kill me. No more fun time or baby maker or baby Daddy, I don't think you want that."

Sarah said, "There is no way I am raising our twins by myself Chuck Bartowski, let's go." A goofy grin appeared on Chuck's face. "What? What did I say?"

"I was just thinking about how I am so going to teach them to use the force and get them matching lightsabers." He said with that goofy grin growing bigger.

"You are such a nerd." Sarah said laughing.

"Yes, but I'm your nerd." Chuck said smiling.

Sarah leaned down to kiss him again, "Mmm, yes you are." She climbed off his lap and smiled at how protective he was already, bracing her when she was getting up and when he stood up his arm immediately went around her and his hand rested over hers on her belly.

They shared a sweet family moment before Chuck grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the front of their apartment. "Come on Mommy let's go see Aunt Ellie!"

Sarah laughed and shook her head as she let her childish husband pull her along to Ellie's. "I love you."

Chuck stopped right outside Ellie's door and turned to her, wrapping his arms around her again. Looking at her with all the feeling in the world, "I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her, getting lost in the moment and only pulling away because Ellie opened the door.

Ellie smiled at the two of them. "You are so cute together."

Chuck blushed, "Well we've got some news to tell you so can you stop teasing me and let us in?"

Ellie laughed and stepped aside, "Oh come on little brother, I'm your sister, I have a lifetime of teasing rights." When she saw Sarah laughing she added, "And that right extends to you too little sister, so don't you forget it."

Sarah just laughed again and reached out to hug Ellie, "I love you too sis."

After closing the door Ellie joined them in the living room, sitting on the loveseat while they sat on the couch. "So what's the big news that you two have to tell me?"

Chuck asked, "Is Devon home? We would kind of like to tell you two together."

Ellie said, "Yeah he's home. Babe, can you come out here for a second?"

Devon walked into the living room a few minutes later with someone wrapped around his ankle and another in his arms, "Clara wouldn't go to sleep and you know Stevie just loves to be like his big sister."

Clara giggled, "I'm not sleepy yet Daddy,"

Stevie, a little over two years old, shook his head and while yawning said, "No sweepy Mama,"

Devon handed Stevie to his mom and scooped up Clara before sitting beside Ellie. Ellie kissed Stevie on the nose and said, "Okay munchkin, I guess you two can stay up for a little bit longer. Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah have something to tell us, but after that you need to go to bed."

Clara's eyes lit up and she ran over to Sarah, climbing up in her lap. "Is it a secret Aunt Sarah?"

Sarah smiled, wrapping her arms around her niece and said, "Yeah it is a secret, but Uncle Chuck and I are going to share it with all of you,"

Clara bounced up and down excitedly, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Chuck laughed, "Calm down little bit and we'll tell you." Clara instantly went still as she stared up at Chuck and Sarah eagerly awaiting the news.

Chuck looked over at Sarah and nodded at her and she took a deep breath, smiling and then said, "I'm pregnant." Only Chuck and Devon's quick reaction kept Stevie and Clara's eardrums safe from Ellie's squeal of excitement.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two! When did you find out? How far along are you?" Ellie had jumped up, handing Stevie to Devon and sitting down beside Sarah, and Clara who by now knew that look on her mom's face had moved into Chuck's lap, nearly squeezing the breath out of her.

"Okay Ellie, I know that your excited but please don't hug my wife and children to death." Chuck said.

Ellie squealed again and went over to hug Chuck, Clara had to quickly get back in Sarah's lap, "Twins?"

"Don't squeeze me to death either Ellie." Chuck gasped out.

"Yes please don't Ellie, I'd prefer to have my husband with me during the whole pregnancy and rest of our lives together with our children." Sarah said laughing.

Ellie pulled away from Chuck and was grinning widely, "I'm just so excited! I finally get to be Aunt Ellie!"

Clara chimed in, "So you get to be like Aunt Sarah now?"

Sarah grinned at Clara, "Yes little bit. I'm going to have a baby, you'll have a little cousin.

Clara put her hand on Sarah's belly, "There's a baby in your belly Aunt Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "There are two babies in there because Uncle Chuck and I are having twins."

Clara's eyes widened and she said, "You are just like Han Solo and Princess Leia! They had twins too!"

Sarah laughed and said, "Well little bit, we may be like them but I don't think I'm going to let Uncle Chuck name them Jacen and Jaina." Chuck's jaw dropped as he marveled at his wife and Sarah felt his stare so she looked at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Chuck shook his head, "No. I just didn't know that you knew that. It's not in the movies."

Sarah blushed and ducked her head, "I was tired of being left out of the loop whenever you and Morgan would talk about things like that, so I started reading the books whenever we weren't on missions or you were at the Buy More."

Chuck's grin spread across his whole face, "I love you." He leaned over and kissed his wife briefly on the lips.

Ellie scooped Clara up and said, "Come on little bit, let's go into the kitchen and make snacks for everyone."

Clara clapped her hands in excitement, "Yay! I get to make food for Auntie Sarah and her babies."

Ellie laughed, "That's right baby girl, Auntie Sarah needs good food and nutrition for the babies."

Sarah scooted closer to Chuck and rested her head against his shoulder and her wrapped and arm around her, placing his other hand on her belly, gently rubbing the spot where their children were. She closed her eyes and Chuck lulled her to sleep with his gentle rubbing. Chuck smiled when he felt her breathing even out and closed his eyes, softly kissing her forehead. Devon had gotten the camera out and took a picture right as Chuck kissed Sarah on the forehead. Going into the kitchen with Stevie, standing behind her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he showed Ellie the picture. "Their first family photo, awesome right?" he said.

Ellie smiled and kissed Devon before snuggling back into him, "Yes it is awesome, the first of many I'm sure."

Devon laughed, "Babe, I'm sure you'll have albums full before the babies are even born."

Ellie blushed but grinned, "Yeah I probably will. I can't help it though, my baby brother and little sister are having a baby. They've grown so much since they first met, now they're in love, married and pregnant with twins."

Devon nodded in agreement then mused, "For Chuck's sake I hope Sarah's hormones go easy on him."

Ellie turned in Devon's embrace to face him and said with a smirk, "Honey, with Sarah's hormones and the way she is, Chuck will be getting over any possible aversions to PDA that he has left."

After they all ate and Devon put Clara and Stevie to bed, Chuck and Sarah excused themselves to go back home, both of them just wanting to be with each other now. Ellie hugged them both goodbye and slipped something in Sarah's pocket whispering in her ear for her to look at it with Chuck later. They made the short walk back to their apartment, glancing towards Casey's door.

"We should tell him too." Chuck said.

"Yeah we will, but he's off with Alex and Kathleen right now so we can tell him tomorrow." Sarah said.

Chuck dropped their keys onto the table by the door and walked with Sarah to their bedroom. As they both got ready for bed Chuck saw Sarah looking at her stomach in the mirror. "What is it?" he asked.

Sarah looked up at him through the mirror as he stepped behind her wrapping his arms lightly around her. "We're having a baby Chuck, two babies, twins. We created them, I have life growing in me that I am supposed to care for and nurture, how am I going to do that?"

Chuck, gently turned her around to face him, dropped to his knees, and gently kissed her stomach, "Hey little guys. This is your Daddy. I want you to know that I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you. This is the happiest day of my life, the second being the day your mother and I were married. We are going to have so much fun together, your mom is the most amazing person that I know, she loves you, and can protect you better than anyone I know because she is just so Awesome like that, and she can teach you all kinds of cool stuff. I can teach you all kinds of nerdy stuff and you will just be the most Awesome kids ever, even more than Awesome's kids but don't tell them I said that. Daddy loves Mommy and the two of you very much. Goodnight my little ones" He kissed her stomach again, smiling up at Sarah who had tears swimming in her eyes.

Sarah pulled him back up to her and kissed him, sliding her lips over his gently but deeply, moaning at how good it felt. Pulling away for some air, "I love you so much Chuck Bartowski. I am so thankful everyday that I am blessed with you for my husband. You are my gift Chuck and I love you so much. I can't wait for our twins to get here so they can see just how truly amazing their Daddy is."

Chuck smiled, "I love you too Sarah Bartowski. I'm so thankful to have you, the most amazing and stunningly beautiful woman, as my wife. I will continue to show you everyday just how much I love you and how far I will go for you. Guess what we get to do tomorrow?"

Sarah blinked back more happy tears, "What's that?"

Chuck grinned in excitement, "We get to buy them their first superhero capes!"

Sarah laughed, "We should probably look into getting them a bigger superhero fortress too, this one may be a tight fit when they get older. They'll probably need more room to stretch and fly around, plus what about when we want more little superheroes?

Chuck kissed Sarah deeply as they fell back into their bed, "I love you."

Sarah grinned and snuggled into him, wrapping her arm around him and sliding her leg in between his, kissing his neck before laying her head in its customary spot between his neck and shoulder, "I love you too."


End file.
